


Jimmy's No Good, Very Bad Day

by fallenangel218



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1967781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenangel218/pseuds/fallenangel218
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy Skypes with his Mother after his first day at NCIS turns out to be a disaster. Dual entry for the NFA “First/Last Day” and “Moms of NCIS” challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: Title was inspired by the children’s book “Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day” by Judith Viorst. The story bears no resemblance to her work.**

Jimmy couldn’t get into his apartment fast enough. It was nearly midnight, and he was so glad to be away from NCIS. The place scared him half to death, and it had only been his first day! He locked the door and dropped his backpack next to the shoe mat. All he wanted to do was take a shower and climb into bed, and forget today ever happened.

As he passed his computer desk, he saw his Skype screen light up with an incoming call. When he noticed who it was, he frowned. 

Sighing, he sat down and clicked “answer.” 

“Hi, Mom.” 

Beverly Palmer appeared on the screen, and her bright smile turned into a worried look when she noticed her son’s disheveled appearance.

_“Jimmy, you look terrible, sweetheart! Are you all right? You’re not sick, are you?”_

“No, I’m fine, Mom. Today was my first day at NCIS as the ME’s assistant.”

 _“You did write me about that. I never congratulated you!”_

“Thanks, I think.”

_“So, do you like it there?”_

“I’m not really sure I want to go back, after what happened today.”

_“It couldn’t have been that bad, Jimmy. You always over exaggerate things.”_

“Believe me, this went way beyond me over exaggerating, Mom. I don’t think I’ve ever been more embarrassed in my life.”

_“Why don’t you tell me about it?”_

“Well…”

**~That Morning, 0730 hours~**

Jimmy rushed into the lobby of the NCIS building, fumbling to get his backpack off his shoulder. The Security guard stopped him. 

“Do you have ID, son?” 

“Uh, yeah, hang on, let me get it out.” Jimmy put his backpack on the ground and started to rifle through the contents. “Oh no… don’t even tell me… oh come on!” he shoved books and notepads around, trying to look for his NCIS ID. He looked up at the Security guard, a bit frightened. “I’m really sorry, I can’t find my ID – I must have left it at home. This is my first day – I was supposed to report to Dr. Mallard over 45 minutes ago, and –“

“All right, son,” the Guard interjected. “I believe you. Go on down. Just don’t forget your ID tomorrow.” 

“I won’t – I mean, thank you!”

“Just go, kid.”

“Right.” 

Jimmy zipped his backpack and ran to the elevator. It dinged before he arrived at it, and in his haste to get on, he bumped into an Agent getting off, and spilled the man’s coffee all over the elevator floor. Jimmy looked up to make eye contact with the Agent. He was an older man, with piercing blue eyes. Jimmy instantly feared for his life.

“I-I’m really sorry – I’ll pay for your coffee--“ Jimmy took out his wallet and gave the Agent enough to get another cup of coffee. “It-it was an accident—“

The agent accepted the money with a grunt, and moved away. Jimmy tumbled into the elevator and jabbed the button that would take him to Autopsy. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

_“So you spilled a man’s coffee, Jimmy. That’s no big deal!”_

“It is to Agent Gibbs! He scares the hell out of me, Mom.” 

_“So what happened from there? Did you get into trouble for being late?”_

“You don’t know the half of it…” 

**~Earlier, 0745 hours~**

The elevator dinged at the Autopsy floor, and in his rush to get out of there, Jimmy stepped into the puddle of coffee, and lurched forward, hitting the ground with a thud. 

“What on earth is going on out here?” 

Jimmy pushed himself to a sitting position, and found himself looking old man with an English accent, wearing a doctor’s coat. He had his arms crossed, and he looked upset.

“D-Dr. Mallard?”

“Yes. Can I help you?”

“I-I’m J-Jimmy Palmer. Your new assistant?”

“Ah, Mr. Palmer! You’re over forty-five minutes late!”

“I’m really sorry, Dr. Mallard! There was an accident on the beltway, and they had two lanes blocked off, and I forgot my ID, and I spilled a guy’s coffee in the elevator, and—“

“Mister Palmer!” Dr. Mallard shouted. Jimmy immediately shut his mouth.

“Since it is your first day, and you are obviously quite nervous, I’ll let it go. Do not be late again, young man. It’s not tolerated. Do you understand me?”

“Y-yes sir. Thank you.” 

“You are welcome. Now, let’s get you off the floor, and get maintenance to clean up that mess, shall we?” 

“Okay.” 

Jimmy pushed himself to his feet and followed Dr. Mallard into Autopsy. 

“All right, Mr. Palmer, why don’t we begin—“ Ducky was cut off by the ringing phone. “Just a moment.” He took the cell phone from his pocket and answered. “Yes, Jethro – all right, I’m on the way.” He closed the phone and put it back into his pocket. “Mr. Palmer, how do you feel about accompanying me to your first crime scene?”

“Absolutely!” Jimmy said excitedly. 

“Let’s get to it, then,” Ducky said, grabbing the keys to the Autopsy van. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_“You’re overreacting again, Jimmy. You didn’t get into too much trouble with Dr. Mallard. He seems like a nice man, actually.”_

“He’s nice… when he’s not yelling at me for getting lost on the way to the crime scene, or for – “

_“Stop whining!”_

“I’m sorry.”

_“How is this day any worse than anyone’s first day at any job?”_

“Let me tell the story, Mom!”

~*~*~*~*~*~

**Earlier, 0945 hours**

It took Dr. Mallard and Jimmy over a half hour to get to the crime scene – which was only at Rock Creek Park.

“I do not understand your sense of direction, Mr. Palmer! You had us going in circles for a solid fifteen minutes!”

“I’m sorry, Dr. Mallard! I never could get the hang of driving in DC.” 

“Ducky! Nice of you to join us!”

Jimmy froze. He recognized that voice. It was the Agent he’d bumped into in the elevator that morning.

“Jethro, meet my new assistant, Jimmy Palmer. Jimmy, this is Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs.”

Gibbs stared daggers into Jimmy.

“W-we’ve already met.”

It dawned on Ducky very quickly what Jimmy had meant by that. “Oh dear… the Agent you bumped into this morning…”

Jimmy nodded.

“Don’t worry about the coffee, Palmer,” Gibbs said in an attempt to be reassuring. 

“O-okay.” 

Ducky made his way to the body, which had been hanging buy his neck from a tree.

“I’m thinking suicide, Duck,” Gibbs said, following him to the body. Palmer trailed behind. 

“I won’t know for sure until we get him back home, Jethro, you know that.”

“Right.”

“Mr. Palmer, get the gurney, will you?”

“Yes, Dr. Mallard.” 

Jimmy ran to the truck as Ducky examined the body. He yanked on the gurney, expecting it to be heavy. It came out easier than he’d expected, and he went flying backward, landing on his behind, on the ground. 

“Great. Just great.” He got up and finished setting up the gurney. 

“Mr. Palmer! The gurney!”

“Coming, Dr. Mallard!” He brought it over, just as two other agents were cutting the body down. He positioned the gurney, not looking at what was going on above him. Seconds later, the body dropped – right on top of him. He was pinned to the ground, underneath the body, screaming at the top of his lungs. 

Gibbs was immediately at his side. 

“DiNozzo, give me a hand!” Gibbs ordered. With Agent DiNozzo’s help, the body was lifted off of Jimmy and set on the gurney successfully. Ducky knelt at Jimmy’s side.

“Are you all right, Mr. Palmer?” 

“I think so, Dr. Mallard. I had no idea it was going to fall down like that.”

“It wasn’t supposed to,” Dr. Mallard said, looking up at Agent DiNozzo, who was strapping the body securely to the gurney. “Someone should have had a better grip on the body.”

“I thought McGeek was ready to catch it!” Agent DiNozzo complained.

“Don’t blame it on me, Tony!” The other agent chimed in. “I had a grip on my side of the body. You’re the one who didn’t catch it!” 

“Would everyone quit jabbering and finish processing the damn scene!” Gibbs shouted.

“On it, Boss.”

“Yes, Boss.”

Jimmy was helped to his feet by Dr. Mallard.

“Why don’t we take our friend home, Mr. Palmer.”

“Good idea.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_“My goodness, Jimmy! That’s terrible!”_

“I was shaking for at least an hour after that. I hope it never happens again.” 

_“Of course not.”_

“Mom…” 

_“Did something worse than that happen, sweetheart?”_

“I almost ruined the entire investigation,” he said in frustration.

_“Oh dear. Tell me what happened.”_

**TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part II**

**Earlier… 0300 hours…**

Jimmy had barely survived the Autopsy of Lieutenant Braxton, their unfortunate victim from that morning. After spilling Dr. Mallard’s tool tray, he was not allowed to touch the body. He stood by and watched while Dr. Mallard performed the autopsy. 

As the Doctor went on and on, telling stories about his homeland of Scotland, Jimmy tried not to tune him out. The autopsy was beginning to get more interesting than the conversation. As Dr. Mallard moved an organ aside, Jimmy noticed the glint of something shiny, protruding from the Lieutenant’s stomach. 

“Dr. Mallard – “

“Yes, it was quite the party… I was unfortunate enough to be left to my own devices, completely snockered and wandering the streets of Glasgow. Mother never forgave me for sneaking off on that trip with my friends…”

“Dr. Mallard—“ 

“She gave me quite the tongue lashing when I finally made it home, two days later… I was all but seventeen…”

“Dr. Mallard!”

“What is it, lad? You don’t have to shout.”

“I—“ He was interrupted by the door opening. Agent Gibbs strode through it.

“What have you got for me, Ducky?” 

“Not much, I’m afraid. I do know that the Lieutenant was strangled before he was strung up,” he said, leaving the body to show Gibbs an x-ray. While they had their backs turned, Jimmy took it upon himself to retrieve the shiny object. He slipped on a glove and picked up the tongs. He carefully plucked the item from the stomach muscle, and quickly went to grab a specimen jar. As he turned to his left, he bumped into Dr. Mallard, and the object was jostled loose from his tongs. It hit the floor and bounced out of reach.

“What the hell are you doing, Mr. Palmer!” 

“I tried to tell you a second ago—there was something in his stomach muscle. I was going to get a specimen jar, when I bumped into you, and dropped it.”

“Find the damn thing, Mr. Palmer, and get it to Abby post haste. Hopefully we can salvage what you’ve found, and managed to lose.”

“Yes, Doctor.”

Jimmy frantically searched for the piece of metal he’d found. He was hoping it hadn’t bounced very far. Finally, he saw something glinting in the light. He reached for it with his tweezers, and managed to pluck it from under the autopsy table behind them. 

“Got it!” He dropped it into the specimen jar. “I have it, Dr. Mallard!”

“Good, Mr. Palmer. Please take it and these specimens to Abby’s lab.” Ducky gave him quick directions to the Lab, and soon Palmer was off.

\------

Surviving the trip to Abby’s lab, Jimmy scurried back to the elevator to get back to Dr. Mallard. There were two other Agents in the elevator with him. 

“Who’s the new guy?” said the taller of the Agents. 

“How should I know, Brian?” the younger of the two said.

“Hey! Who are you?” 

Jimmy turned to Brian. 

“Jimmy Palmer. ME’s Assistant.”

“Brian McAvoy,” he said, sticking a hand out. Jimmy shook it. “This is Bill Nelson.”

“Do you work with Agent Gibbs?”

“Hell no, that asshole can—“

“Brian!” Bill warned. “We work with Agent Balboa.”

The elevator dinged and opened at Autopsy. 

“That’s my floor. Nice to meet you guys—“

Jimmy was silenced as McAvoy’s fist connected with his face.

“Brian, what the hell did you do that for!”

“A little hazing, Billy. Don’t you tell anyone, either.”

“I don’t want to be involved in this. Ducky is expecting me. Goodbye, Brian.” Bill stepped out, and the elevator closed with an unconscious Jimmy in it. 

Billy ran to Autopsy as fast as his legs could take him. He wouldn’t let McAvoy get away with whatever he was going to do. The guy was a grade-A douche, and everyone in the building knew it. When he got to Autopsy, Agent Gibbs was there with Ducky.

“Dr. Mallard! Agent Gibbs! I need some help!” Bill said, completely out of breath.

“What’s wrong, Nelson?”

“It’s Jimmy, Ducky’s new assistant. McAvoy hit him and took him away in the elevator. I’m afraid Brian’s going to go too far this time. Jimmy could be hurt!”

“That bastard,” Gibbs said. “Come on, Nelson. We have to get to them before Palmer gets hurt.”

NCISNCISNCIS

Jimmy awoke alone, and in complete darkness. 

“Where am I?” he said aloud. He got to his feet, and didn’t take two steps before his toe bumped into something hard. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he realized he was in the stairwell, and the lights were turned off. 

Jimmy felt his way up the stairs until he found a landing. He felt for a doorknob and found it. He quickly yanked it open. It lead to the squad room. About ten people stopped what they were doing to look at him. 

“What?” he wondered aloud. He then realized that he was cold, and looked down. He was completely naked. At that moment, he saw one of the agents from the crime scene coming toward him, holding a trench coat.

“Get back into the stairwell,” he ordered, shoving Jimmy into the darkness again. The Agent followed, and found the light switch. The stairwell was flooded with light again.

“Put this on,” he said, handing Jimmy the trench coat. 

Jimmy put it on and sat down on the steps.

“What’s your name?”

“Jimmy.”

“Hi Jimmy, my name’s Tim. Are you new here?”

“Y-yeah. I’m Ducky’s new assistant.”

“That’s great! Sorry about earlier, at the crime scene…”

“It’s okay.”

“How did you lose your clothes?” Tim asked, trying not to smile at the absurdity of the situation. 

“Agent McAvoy.”

“Sounds about right.” 

“He hazed you too?”

“Took my underwear from my gym bag and strung them up on the flagpole in front of the building.”

“That’s not so bad.”

“They were _Star Trek_ boxer shorts,” Tim said, his face reddening a bit at the memory. “McAvoy never seems to get into any trouble for the crap he pulls, though.” 

“Should I tell Dr. Mallard?”

“I think you should tell Agent Gibbs, my Boss. He can help you.”

“I already know, McGee.”

The two looked up to see Gibbs standing in the doorway they’d just come from.

“You all right, Palmer?”

“McAvoy knocked him out and took his clothes. He wandered into the squad room naked,” Tim supplied.

“Don’t worry about McAvoy. His ass is up in Vance’s office right now.” 

Jimmy stood up, holding the trench coat closed. 

“Thanks, Agent Gibbs.”

“Anytime, Palmer.”

“Can I have my clothes back, now?”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“That’s all of it, Mom. That’s why I can’t go back to NCIS.” 

_“It sounds like you’ve already made a few friends at your new job. This Tim McGee sounds like a very nice young man, and he saved you from a lot of embarrassment.”_

“Not soon enough,” Jimmy grumbled.

_“Would you rather he left you naked in the middle of that squad room?”_

“Well, no, but—“

_“Jimmy, honey, you have an opportunity in front of you that very few people will ever understand. Don’t let a few bad apples like Agent McAvoy turn you away from something you've worked so hard for. And you already have people that care about you, like Agents Gibbs and McGee, and Dr. Mallard. Keep good friends at your side, and you’ll be just fine.”_

“Thanks, Mom.”

_“Do you remember that Robert Frost poem I used to read to you?”_

“Yeah. ‘Two roads diverged in a wood, and I—I took the one less traveled by, and that has made all the difference.’ “

_“Exactly. Go back to NCIS tomorrow, Jimmy. Make a difference.”_

“Thanks, Mom. I’m really glad you called. I’m going to go back.”

_“Good for you, dear. Now, go and get some rest! It’s nearly 2 a.m. there!”_

“Oh my gosh! I have to be up early! I have a test in the morning!”

_“Good night, baby.”_

“Night, Mom. Thanks again.”

Beverly’s face disappeared, and Jimmy closed the computer for the night. He got up and went to bed, smiling. 

NCIS was going to be great.

**END**


End file.
